Alice Twilight
Alice Twilight is a character from No More Heroes. She made her Convergence debut in Genesis. Canon Alice is an antagonist in the second game of the series, Desperate Struggle. Before becoming an assassin, Alice had a family, a husband and a daughter. She also was close to another assassin, Margaret Moonlight, who was Rank 4 and killed by Travis Touchdown. Alice managed to reach Rank 2 and wants to become Rank 1 before taking Travis on herself. Pre-Convergence Alice is seen reminiscing her earlier life, before being informed by an associate of hers of her scheduled battle with Travis Touchdown. However, before she had even known it, the assassin suddenly found herself waking up in a different room surrounded by strangers, and Travis Touchdown himself. Plot Involvement Genesis Alice spent much of her time in the Murder Game within the afterlife, having been the very first to be murdered by the Traitors alongside Scott Lang late into the first chapter. Waking up in a cloned body, she interacted with the likes of Mom Lalonde and Albert Wesker, performing various tasks for them such as fighting off Ultron, in hopes of returning to the main group and by extension, home. Upon reuniting with the rest of the group near endgame along with those that had also died over the course of the event, she aided the rest of the participants in the climactic fight against the true mastermind, Diablo. In the end, she was rendered comatose by Wesker just like everyone else and taken away to an undisclosed world in order for her malevolent energy to be fed off of by Umbrella, before eventually being found after a few years in a comatose state, preserved in cryogenic pods, by agents of the Coalition. The City of Avalon Alice appears in Avalon some time after waking up from stasis, having started life over in Pumpkin Hills as a farmer. She is confirmed to be happy with her life, something she had not been for a very long time. Alice reunites with fellow Survivors of Point Zero during a sudden attack from a strange beast, and becomes briefly involved with Rinato Dormi and Lambdadelta when they reunite Goro Majima and Makoto Makimura in her house. Right Hand of the Magic God She makes a brief appearance during the dead end of the event after Chapter Four, in which Othinus successfully attains power of dominion over the entire multiverse, and destroys it. Alice is shown to be one of the many who visibly perish, though it is believed that she is restored to life by the end as the multiverse is restored. Epilogue(s) Genesis Though she never received an official epilogue, it is assumed that she starts a new life, free of assassination and murder, in a multiversal haven known as Avalon, as suggested by Coalition agent Kenji Miyazawa. This is later confirmed in The City of Avalon. Character Relationships * Travis Touchdown - The protagonist of No More Heroes who debuted in Genesis. The two of them share a bitter rivalry toward each other, having clashed against each other in their original canons, though it is implied that the events of Desperate Struggle did not transpire here. * Naomi Kimishima - A protagonist of [http://traumacentergame.wikia.com/wiki/Trauma_Center_Series Trauma Center] who debuted in Genesis. Alice and Naomi formed a bond as Alice taught Naomi how to use a gun. As Alice moved on to Avalon it's implied that she left Naomi one arm of her six-armed ASURA-6 weapon as a keepsake. * ''Miku Hatsune'' - A Vocaloid who debuted in ''Genesis''. As with Naomi, Alice taught Miku how to use a gun, and felt a motherly connection to her, seeing a younger version of herself in Miku. When Alice learned of Miku's death, she was devastated. She currently is unaware that Miku survived. Trivia * Alice is generally considered by fans of No More Heroes to be one of the best bosses within the series, even beyond the final boss of Desperate Struggle. * It is implied that in the end, she takes up farming, as per Miyazawa's suggestion, though this would not be confirmed until much later. * Alice has received lukewarm critical reception due to her minimal presence in the game and lack of development. In the third award show she was nominated for Best Traitor Kill overall. For Genesis specific awards she was nominated for Best Character Epilogue, Best Traitor Kill, and Saddest Death. Category:Survivors Category:Genesis Category:Characters Category:The City of Avalon Category:Right Hand of the Magic God